Trois petits mots
by liza Black
Summary: Fic terminée! Lorsque l'improbable se produit, tous s'en retrouvent affectés, la naissance d'un enfant change beaucoup de choses, c'est ce que vont découvrir 4 adolescents, jetés sans ménagement dans le monde des adultes où 3 petits mots boulversent votre
1. Celle qui avait un secret

**Disclamer : Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartiens, bien évidemment, tout le mérite revient à JK Rowling!**

**Voici une petite fic, qui j'espère vous plaira, bisous ! ****Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Celle qui avait un secret…**

C'est l'été de mon entrée en 6ème année, il fait chaud et humide, dehors les oiseaux chantent et les rayons du soleil entrent généreusement dans la cuisine du terrier, je termine de faire la vaisselle lorsque ma vie tout entière bascule, prenant un détour que je n'aurais jamais envisagé jusqu'à cet instant précis.

_Je m'explique._

Je n'ai que 16 ans, je viens d'avoir les résultats de mes Buses, je suis plutôt fière de moi, j'ai eu trois _« Optimale »_ et trois_ «_ _Effort exceptionnel »,_ je m'en suis bien tirée, c'est les meilleurs résultats depuis Percy, ma mère ne fait que de le crier à qui veut l'entendre. Rêveusement, je pense aux matières que j'ai décidé de garder lors de mon entretien d'orientation avec le professeur McGonagall et je pense sérieusement que j'ai emplie ma partie du contrat, je garderais les Potions, les Enchantements, la Métamorphose et bien sûr, même si elle ne m'est pas utile pour ma future carrière, je continue la défense contre les forces du mal.

Je suis tout à mon schéma de carrière lorsque j'entends les 3 mots qui allaient bouleverser mon existence.

_« - Je suis enceinte »_

_Le fait de me dire aujourd'hui que je faisais la vaisselle au moment où tout a changé me paraît un peu stupide et impropre à la gravité de la situation_.

J'essuie donc la dernière assiette lorsque résonne en moi cette terrible sentence.

_« - Je suis enceinte »_

Tout autour de moi se fige, de l'assiette que je tiens dans la main et que je voulais juste déposer sur l'évier, au chant des oiseaux, à la course des nuages en passant par ma propre respiration. Tout mon esprit se met à tourner à la vitesse de la lumière, des images qui n'ont rien avoir les unes avec les autres s'entre choc dans ma tête, je suis comme perdu au milieu de moi-même, j'essaie tant bien que mal de me raccrocher à ces trois mots, à les analyser et à en comprendre le sens, en vain.

C'est mon corps qui réagit en premier et qui me ramène à la réalité lorsque ma main lâche l'assiette et qu'elle vient se briser sur le sol dans un fracas assourdissant, nous faisant sursauter toutes les deux. J'ai l'impression que ce combat avec moi-même a duré pendant des heures alors que je me rends compte qu'il ne s'est écoulé, en vérité, que quelques secondes.

Je fais volte face contemplant mon amie sans comprendre, comment cela avait pu arriver à une fille aussi responsable et pragmatique qu'elle, puis quelque chose de plus affreux encore me traverse l'esprit.

Si elle est enceinte, cela implique également une autre personne, un garçon par exemple.

Je sais que ce raisonnement peut paraître un peu stupide, mais lorsque des choses aussi inattendues vous arrivent, vous êtes complètement déconnectés de la réalité et dépourvu de sens logique.

Un terrible soupçon s'insinue en moi lorsque je pense qu'il peut s'agir de Harry, cette simple déduction me glace le sang, je n'ai pas le loisir de réfléchir plus longtemps car je vois la future maman s'effondrer en sanglots, murmurant un faible « mon Dieu »

J'ai l'impression que le simple fait de l'avoir avouer lui a fait comprendre toute la gravité de la situation et prendre conscience des probables conséquences de ce qu'elle pouvait entraîner.

Pendant un instant je suis simplement là, la regardant, impuissante et incapable de faire un mouvement, je n'arrive tout simplement pas à croire qu'une telle chose ai pu se produire, que se soit réel, et je m'attends à tout moment à me réveiller. Un long frisson parcoure mon dos quand je prends conscience de la réalité de la scène et de l'horreur de la situation.

Alors, juste à ce moment là, mon corps accepte de m'obéir et je bondis au chevet de mon amie et la prend dans mes bras, elle se contente de s'accrocher à moi en murmurant des « mon Dieu » à répétition.

Je meurs d'envie de savoir qui est le père de cet enfant, mais la voyant si désemparée je ne me résous pas à lui demander, ni à dire quoi que se soit, puis une question me vint à l'esprit.

« - Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

Elle se tourne vers moi, les yeux emplis de larmes, je vois dans ses yeux le doute et la tristesse, puis son regard se dirige à nouveau dans le vide.

« - Mon Dieu, ça n'aurait jamais du arriver, pas maintenant… » Murmure t-elle.

Quelque chose dans sa voix me brise le cœur et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi répondre, je suis si mal de la voir dans cet état, elle qui a toujours réponse à tout et qui a un sang froid hors pair, la voir effondré me fais bizarre et je prends conscience qu'elle est aussi vulnérable que n'importe qui et cette réflexion me choque car le simple fait de la savoir si forte me rassurais. Un pilier de ma vie s'effondre et nous avons toujours un problème.

Puis, Hermione lève de nouveau les yeux vers moi, je n'ai jamais vu autant de détresse dans une seule paire d'yeux.

« - Ginny, c'est trop tôt » Me dit-elle comme si elle me suppliait de la guérir d'une maladie mortelle.

Je la prends dans mes bras.

« - Hermione, veux-tu de cet enfant ? »

Elle fuit mon regard, mais j'ai le temps de voir cette étincelle au fond de ses yeux.

« - Hermione, tu dois répondre à cette question, c'est essentiel et après nous réfléchirons à ce qui convient de faire »

Elle comprend et, hoche de la tête mais ne prononce aucun mot, alors je fais à nouveau le premier pas.

« - Hermione, au nom de Merlin, veux-tu oui ou non de cet enfant ? »

« - Oui » Murmure t-elle d'un ton presque coupable.

« - Alors tu l'auras »

Elle me fixe d'un air surpris.

_Elle peut, c'est bizarre comme parfois on peut dire des choses sur un certain ton de voix alors qu'à l'intérieur on ne pense pas du tout pareille, vous voyez non ? Comme par exemple quand vous affirmez quelque chose avec conviction alors qu'en fait, en vous-même, c'est la panique totale_.

« - S'il faut on partira à l'autre bout du monde, personne n'en saura rien mais tu auras cet enfant, je ne te laisserais pas »

Hermione se jette dans mes bras, je crois qu'elle est soulagée, enfin j'espère.

« - Merci Ginny »

Oui, elle est soulagée, mais moi je suis loin de l'être, je viens de lui promettre de tout quitter, mes parents, mes frères, mes amis, mon école, la promesse d'un bel avenir que j'avais commencé à construire, tout absolument tout…

« - Mais avant Hermione, tu dois LE mettre au courant, tu ne crois pas ? »

Je vois Hermione passer du blanc au livide limite transparent.

« - Je ne sais pas Ginny…il n'est pas prêt… »

« - Tu sais il était prêt pour faire l'amour avec toi… »

Hermione a un petit sourire rêveur.

« - Nous l'avons fait qu'une fois, c'était un accident… »

« - Et bien, maintenant c'est une réalité et il doit savoir, tu n'as pas à vivre ça toute seule ! Une enfant se fait à deux et s'élève à deux ! »

« - Mais, je t'ai toi, Ginny »

Je la vois, elle me supplie de rester près d'elle, mais là n'est pas la question. Un enfant a autant besoin de son père que de sa mère, ça j'en suis sûre.

« - Et, qu'est ce que tu lui diras à cet enfant, que je suis son père, il aura du mal à le croire… »

Nous, nous regardons et ma remarque est si stupide que nous rions, ça détend l'atmosphère mais pour une courte durée, Hermione redevient triste. A cet instant une chose me frappe, c'est si évident que je me demande pourquoi je n'y est pas pensé avant. Je m'approche d'elle et je pose une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« - Tu sais, Mione, un enfant c'est une chose merveilleuse qui ne dois pas être vécut comme un malheur, peu importe les circonstances, que tu sois trop jeune ou pas ! »

Elle me sourit juste lorsque Ron et Harry entrent dans la pièce en riant aux éclats, Hermione en profite pour tenter de dissimuler ses larmes, en vain, les deux garçons à peine arrivés se jettent sur Hermione avec inquiétude, pendant que moi-même je tente de savoir lequel des deux peut être à l'origine de cet enfant.

Je fais des mélanges mentaux en superposant une fois les visages d'Hermione et d'Harry , puis de Ron et d'Hermione, puis soudain je sens que quelque chose de plus pesant vient d'alourdir l'atmosphère de la pièce.

J'observe tout le monde, car perdue dans mes pensées, je ne me suis rendue compte de rien, puis j'aperçois que cette chose pesante est en fait le silence qui règne entre nous quatre. Mon cœur se met à battre très fort lorsque je comprends qu'Hermione vient de leur faire la même confession qu'à moi quelques minutes plus tôt.

Je guette leurs réactions, à l'un et à l'autre, Harry a la bouche grande ouverte, ses lunettes tombent un peu plus que d'habitude sur le bout de son nez et ses bras pendent mollement de chaque coté de son corps et à cet instant je su à quoi j'avais bien pu ressembler quelques minutes plus tôt. Avec un certain soulagement, je suis désormais sûre que Harry n'est pas le père de cet enfant

Je n'ai même pas le temps de me tourner vers mon frère pour confirmer l'horrible soupçon qui naît en moi, car je le vois devenir aussi blanc qu'Hermione tout à l'heure, et machinalement il fait trois pas en arrière.

Je l'entends pousser un petit gémissement et il s'assoit rapidement sur l'escalier, de peur je pense de perdre l'équilibre, il met la tête dans ses mains dans un vague geste désespéré.

« - Oh mon Dieu… »

Il a comprit, j'ai compris et Harry qui se tourne, les yeux ronds de surprises, un coup vers Ron, un coup vers Hermione vient de comprendre lui aussi.

_Merlin protège nous ! Me dis-je intérieurement en pensant à la tête que ma mère ferait lorsqu'elle apprendrait la nouvelle, C'est sûr, Ron était condamné, il ne réchapperait jamais à ça…_

* * *

**_Voilà, alors ça vous a plu ? _(Mon 1er Ron/Hermione ! Pour les amateurs de ce couple, régalez-vous!) J_e rappelle que cette fic sera courte ! Quelques chapitres seulement ! Bisous ! La suite très bientôt si vous aimez!_**


	2. Celui qui devait être père

_**Voilà la suite, étonnant non ? Et bien il faut dire que j'ai pas mal d'inspiration pour cette fic et vu le nombre de reviews que j'ai reçue, je me suis dit que j'étais d'humeur à vous faire un petit cadeau, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bisous à tous !**_

_**Bonne lecture et attention changement de pov !**_

**Chapitre 2 : celui qui devait être père**

Comme je l'ai déjà remarqué assez souvent, il n'y a vraiment qu'une bonne douche après un match de Quidditch pour me remettre les idées en place, sans ça je reste toujours sur mon balai, même si ce n'est que par l'esprit. Tant que je ne sens pas l'eau tiède couler sur mon corps je suis instinctivement toujours à la recherche du vif d'or.

J'ouvre le robinet d'eau chaude et avec un soupir de soulagement je passe ma tête sous le jet, c'est fou le bien que cela fait ! Tout en me savonnant je repense automatiquement à cette belle partie que nous venons de faire, c'est plus fort que moi, et je repasse dans ma têtes tous les meilleurs moments, j'avais déjà remarqué les grands progrès de Ron et de Ginny et après cet après-midi je suis sûr que cette année la coupe est pour nous ou alors je veux bien admettre que je n'y connais rien au Quidditch _(Ce qui n'est pas vraiment près d'arriver !)._

Je sors finalement de la douche et j'enfile les vêtement que j'avais laissé négligemment sur le meuble de la salle de bain et je sors énergiquement de la pièce pensant aller grignoter quelque chose à la cuisine, le sport ça creuse !

Tout en passant dans le couloir, je heurte quelque chose de dur et je sens automatiquement une douleur partir du milieu de mon front, s'élargissant peu à peu. J'essaye tant bien que mal de reprendre mes esprits et de chasser les petites étoiles qui apparaissent dans mon champ de vision et je prends appui sur le mur pour plus de précaution tout en relevant la tête.

« - Putain Harry ! Ca fait mal ! »

Je veux dire quelque chose mais bizarrement je n'entends qu'un grognement s'échapper de ma bouche me provoquant une vive douleur dans toute la tempe gauche. Je fini par lever les yeux vers Ron pour le voir se frotter frénétiquement le bas de la joue qui commençait à prendre une belle teinte rouge.

Lorsque nos regards se croisent nous, nous regardons quelques instants pour finir par éclater de rire en constatant les bleus se former sur nos visages.

Après avoir repris son souffle, Ron reposa machinalement sa main sur sa joue et frotta un peu, la douleur avait l'air de se dissiper ce qui était également mon cas.

« - On a cas aller voir Ginny, elle nous préparera une portion anti-bleus, aller viens » Me dit-il en m'indiquant de le suivre.

Je hoche de la tête, j'avoue que le fait que Ginny ait trouvé une véritable passion pour la médecine magique pouvait s'avérer utile, surtout dans cette maison. Tout en prenant le chemin de l'escalier en compagnie de Ron je sens la douleur pulser au rythme de mes pas et en jetant un coup d'œil à Ron je constate en riant qu'il a recommencé à se tenir la joue et à la frictionner, il remarque la même chose et nous éclatons de rire à nouveau jusqu'à ce que nous entrions dans la cuisine, et j'aperçois Ginny juste avant de descendre la dernière marche.

J'aime beaucoup Ginny pour une multitude de raisons et la première en tête est sûrement le fait qu'elle soit toujours en train de rire, et pas n'importe quel sourire mais un sourire communicatif. On dirait qu'elle est constamment heureuse et c'est rassurant, ça fait du bien de savoir qu'au moins une personne voit toujours tout sous un angle optimiste. Tout le monde à un jour ou l'autre eu besoin de se faire communiquer un peu de joie de vivre de la part de la dernière des Weasley.

Mais au moment ou je l'aperçois, elle ne rie pas du tout, son visage n'a jamais été aussi grave depuis bien longtemps. Mon cœur s'accélère involontairement comme si une sonnette d'alarme s'était mis en marche, j'ai tout à coup peur qu'il soit arriver quelque chose de grave à Mr ou à Mrs Weasley, peut-être même bien aux jumeaux…

Je croise son regard et machinalement j'y recherche une réponse, elle le soutient, puis tourne la tête en direction d'une autre personne que je n'ai pas encore remarquée dans la pièce : Hermione.

Je vois ma meilleure amie tentant d'essuyer quelques larmes du bout de sa main droite, et sans attendre je me précipite vers elle. Je la vois sourire malgré ses larmes et je me rends compte que Ron est également là et qu'il a sûrement eut la même réaction que moi.

« - Ca va les garçons, je vais bien » Nous dit-elle, tentant veinement de nous rassurer.

Curieux comme réponse, car losque je la regarde je n'ai vraiment pas l'impression qu'elle aille aussi bien qu'elle le prétend.

« - Hermione qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Lui demande précipitamment Ron.

Je suis un peu surpris du ton qu'il emploi.

_Je m'explique._

Depuis quelque temps, il y a une semaine pour être très précis, que Ron et Hermione joue au chat et à la souris, ils ne se disputent plus, ce qui n'est vraiment jamais arrivé depuis leur première rencontre et ils ont une attitude très bizarre. Ils se retrouvent que rarement dans la même pièce, l'un fuyant l'autre comme la peste, lorsqu'ils se croisent ils échangent uniquement le strict minimum évitant soigneusement de se regarder dans les yeux.

Je me suis dit qu'il avait du se passer quelque chose et à chaque fois que je tente d'en parler à Ron il contourne soignueusement le sujet, et j'avoue que je n'ai pas insisté. Je reste cependant persuadé qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre ces deux là et je respecte leur silence, mais un doute affreux m'envahit lorsque je me dit que les larmes d'Hermione ont peut-être un rapport avec cette histoire, si tel était le cas se serait de ma faute, peut-être aurais-je du m'en mêler finalement.

Lorsque je reviens à moi, c'est pour entendre les trois mots qui changeraient ma vie pour toujours, restant à jamais gravé dans mon esprit. Ma vie toute entière fut bouleversée par cette simple phrase, mais cela paraît si lojn aujourd'hui…

« - Je suis enceinte »

J'ai l'impression que je prend un coup de poing dans le ventre et pendant un instant j'espère réellement qu'il s'agit d'une blague de mauvais goût, un rapide coup d'œil à Ginny et de nouveau à Hermione me confirme qu'il n'y a pas de quoi se mettre à rire aux éclats et la pensée de m'être noyé dans la douche tout à l'heure me parait un destin plus agréable que celui là…

Je sais, un peu mélodramatique mais lorsque vous avez 17 ans, qu'il vous reste une année d'école, que vous pensez juste à trouver une petite copine et qu'un beau jour vous apprenez que votre meilleure amie, celle que vous côtoyez tous les jours et qui apparemment ne connaît rien à la gente masculine à part ce qu'elle a bien pu lire dans un livre ou entendre dans un couloir vous annonce qu'elle attends un enfant, c'est vraiment le monde à l'envers…Vous pouvez bien penser à vous noyer sous un jet d'eu, oui, oui, je vous assure…

Bref lorsque je mets tout ça bout à bout dans ma tête je prends un nouveau coup de poing et celui-ci me coupe le souffle. Hermione est enceinte et mon cerveau part de nouveau dans une série de déductions rapides et j'en viens à la conclusion que :

_1. Hermione a du sortir avec quelqu'un, un garçon dans notre cas_

_2. Elle a fait l'amour avec ce même garçon (Oh mon Dieu…)_

_3. Tous ça sans avoir même fini Poudlard_

_4. C'est récent, car aucun signe visuel ne trahit le contraire_

_5. C'est la merde totale_

_6. Mais au fait quel est le mec qui a osé faire ça à notre Hermione !_

Mes pensées se dirigent automatiquement sur ma dernière déduction et une rage peu commune s'empare de moi, j'allais tuer le sal con qui lui avait fait ça !

Puis je sens plus que je ne vois, une ombre passer à coté de moi. Un rapide coup d'œil m'indique qu'il s'agit de Ron. Il est particulièrement blanc et quelque chose dans ses yeux me glace le sang et c'est alors qu'une septième déduction apparaît dans mon esprit.

_7. Ron est le père que je veux tuer (Hum… Ca se complique…)_

Puis, les morceaux du puzzle se mettent en place dans mon esprit, comment avais-je pu passer à coté de ça et comment une telle chose avait pu se produire entre eux après toutes ses années ? D'accord je pensais bien que ça leur arriveraient tôt ou tard, mais aux dernières nouvelles ils ne paraissaient pas si pressés !

C'est à cet instant que j'entends les marches des escaliers craquer une par une à une vive allure, et j'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir la touffe rousse des cheveux de Ron disparaître dans le couloir du 1er étage. Je jette un coup d'œil aux filles qui sont tétanisées par sa réaction.

Ginny revient à elle et de nouveau nos regards se croisent, je sais ce qu'elle veut me dire et je comprends, je me prépare à m'élancer dans les escaliers lorsque je l'entends parler.

« - Je te prépare une potion dès que possible »

Je m'immobilise devant les marche et me retourne, elle me sourit en m'indiquant le point sûrement violacé sur mon front, je pose machinalement ma main et j'étouffe un grognement de douleur, je la vois retenir un fou rire et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire aussi, puis je reprend ma course à la recherche de Ron.

J'entre dans sa chambre sans prendre la peine de frapper, de toute façon je sais qu'il ne m'aurait pas répondu, alors à quoi bon ? Je le vois et avec un soupir je constate qu'il est assis, la tête dans les mains. Je m'approche de lui.

« - Ron… »

Il se lève d'un coup et prend la direction de la fenêtre, m'imposant par ce geste le silence, il se contente de regarder par la fenêtre et j'attends qu'il parle, car je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il va le faire et je n'ai pas eu a attendre très longtemps.

« - Tu sais Harry, je pensais pas être la personne la plus intelligente de la terre mais aujourd'hui je sais que je suis un vrai con »

« - Ron… »

« - Laisse tomber Harry, pas la peine de me dire le contraire je ne le croirais pas » Me dit-il toujours sans croiser mon regard.

« - Oh non, je pense vraiment que sur ce coup là, tu es vraiment un imbécile »

Il se tourne vers moi d'un air étonné.

« - Merci, ça fait plaisir de se sentir soutenu par son meilleur ami, c'est sympa Harry » Ironise t-il. « - Enfin, je suppose que je le mérite »

Je soupire en m'installant sur le lit.

« - De toute les filles de Poudlard qui te courent après, il a vraiment fallu que tu choisisses notre Hermione, et qu'en plus de cela tu lui fasse un enfant ? »

Ron se contente de fixer le sol, l'ai un peu honteux.

« - Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir, mais rien de tout cela n'aurais du arriver, c'était un accident… »

Je l'observe et c'est plus fort que moi, je lui en veux c'est sûr mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que contrairement à ce que je viens de dire je suis bien content de savoir que c'est Ron plutôt qu'un autre, mais il a quand même besoin d'une bonne tirade de remontrances.

« - Mais Ron, comment est-ce arrivé ? »

« - Et bien tu sais on…on… euh… enfin Harry tu sais comment on fait ça ! Je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer ! » Me dit-il un peu gêner.

Je sens que je deviens rouge, apparemment je me suis mal exprimé _(comme d'habitude)._

« - Ce que je voulais dire, c'est comment Hermione et toi en êtes arrivés là, bien sûr » Finis-je, toujours rouge en toussotant.

Ron devient rouge à son tour.

« - Oh ! »

Je le regarde effaré.

« - Tu sais Ron si tu veux devenir un père responsable, il va falloir que tu sois un peu plus attentif… »

« - Mais tu vois je ne veux pas être père, enfin pas maintenant en tout cas, je suis trop jeune ! » Me coupe t-il.

« - Et bien je suis désolé, Ron, mais tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, je pense… »

Il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

« - C'est pas juste Harry ! »

« - Et bien il fallait y penser avant de passer à l'acte, mon vieux ! »

J'essaye de ne pas trop paraître en colère je sais que c'est dur pour lui, apprendre du jour au lendemain qu'on va être papa n'est pas rien et malgré moi je sens une pointe de jalousie naître dans mon coeur.

« - Ron, est-ce que tu aimes Hermione ? »

« - Mais j'en sais rien ! » Me répond t-il en criant presque.

Il me regarde pendant quelques instants et je vois qu'il est un peu perdu et je sens que si je lui avais posé la question ce matin, il m'aurait donné une réponse moins vague.

« - Enfin Harry, jusqu'à il y a une semaine je voyais Hermione un peu comme ma petite sœur, puis le lendemain je me rends compte que j'ai fais l'amour pour la première fois à ma meilleure amie et quelques jours plus tard que nous allons être des parents ! »

Il me regarde d'un air désespéré, je compatis je sais que ça doit être dur, moi-même si je m'était rendu compte que j'avais des sentiments pour Hermione je crois que ça m'aurais coller une bonne migraine mais pour Ron c'est différent et son couplet sur la « petite sœur » je n'y crois pas du tout.

« - Tu n'a donc jamais ressentis autre chose que de l'amitié pour Hermione ? »

Il me fait un signe négatif de la tête. Je souris.

« - Et les crises de jalousie sur les lettres de Krum ? »

« - Ce n'était pas de la jalousie, je la protégeait, c'est tout ! »

« - Ah oui ? »

« - Oui ! »

« - Et l'invitation au bal de 6ème année ? »

« - Pure politesse »

Je souris en voyant ses oreilles devenir de plus en plus rouge. Ron ne sait vraiment pas mentir.

« - Et les disputes à répétition ? »

« - Simple différence de point de vue, enfin merde Harry, tu as remarqué qu'on était jamais d'accord sur rien elle et moi ? »

« - Précisément »

« - Précisément quoi ? »

« - Et bien, Hermione et moi, nous ne sommes pas toujours d'accord et c'est le cas de le dire, et pourtant nous, nous disputons que très rarement, je n'aime pas Victor Krum plus que toi mais je ne lui ai jamais fait aucune réflexion quant à leur correspondance, et je ne me suis pas sentie obligé non plus de l'inviter au bal de fin d'année… »

« - Evidemment je l'ai fait en premier ! »

« - Et bien oui Ron, tu vois, tu l'as même fais avant que n'importe quel garçon s'approche d'elle ou même n'émettent l'idée de le faire, tu avais bien trop peur que ce qui s'était passé en quatrième année ne se reproduise ! »

« - N'importe quoi »

Je soupire, exaspéré.

« - Ron tu aimes Hermione, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure »

Un ange passe, et je pense que Ron vient de réaliser la chose la plus importante de sa vie.

« - Mais Harry, comment se fait-il que je ne m'en sois jamais rendu compte avant… »

« - Oh, je pense que si, tu as fais l'amour avec Hermione parce que justement elle ne représentait plus du tout ta meilleure amie, Ron, ce qui arrive ensuite est un malheureux concours de circonstances… »

Il hoche de la tête, et réfléchis pendant quelques minutes.

« - Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire maintenant, la demander en mariage ? »

« - Je ne sais pas, je ne prétend pas avoir réponse à tout, mais je crois que la meilleure chose à faire est d'en discuter avec elle, l'attitude que vous avez eu tout les deux ces derniers jours n'était pas très intelligent, vous pensiez quoi ? Vous éviter toute votre vie ? »

Il leva la tête vers moi d'un air désolé.

« - C'est pas si facile, Harry. Hermione as toujours était ma meilleure amie, enfin en tout cas c'est ce que je pensais, et du jour au lendemain elle a prit une tout autre place et je n'ai pas su assumer tout ça… »

« - Je sais, Ron. Mais maintenant, c'est différent »

« - je ne vois pas en quoi, je ne sais toujours pas quoi lui dire… »

« - Que tu l'aimes ? » Proposais-je à tout hasard.

Il me regarde d'un air terrifié et je le comprends.

« - Bon, alors que tu seras là pour elle ferait un bon début, en attendant mieux… »

Il ne parait pas très convaincu mais je sais au moins qu'il va le faire.

« - Je serais un père pitoyable »

« - Mais non ! Tu seras génial »

Ce n'est pas juste pour le rassurer, je sais qu'il sera parfait, se sera très dur et c'est normal mais il s'habituera, ou je ne m'appelle plus Harry Potter.

Il me regarde en souriant.

« - Et puis, on sera là nous aussi, Ginny et moi, on va pas vous laisser faire tourner en bourrique cet enfant, le pauvre, coincé entre vous deux, en voilà une horrible façon d'arriver sur Terre ! » Dis-je en souriant.

« - Hey ! Tu as bien survécut, toi ! »

« - Oui mais moi j'ai survécu à Voldemort, je peux bien tout affronter ! »

« - Et Ginny alors ! Hein ? »

« - Ginny a été élevée avec six frère, Ron, tu es au courant n'est ce pas ? »

Il me donne une petite tape sur la tête et nous rions.

« - Aller, va la voir, elle a besoin de toi »

Il hoche de la tête et, les épaules baissées, il entreprend de franchir le seuil de la porte.

« - Hey, Ron ! »

Il se retourne d'un air interrogateur.

« - Au fait, je devrais te tuer pour ça, tu sais ? »

Il sourit et me fait un signe de tête et disparaît dans le couloir.Quelques minutes plus tard,Ginny fait son apparition dans la chambre, un flacon à la main, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai soudain envie d'avoir des enfant moi aussi…

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Bisous !**_

_**Merci à : **_

**_Frudule, _****_Les maraudeuses, _****_Ptite fleur la fee, _****_Le Saut de l'Ange_****_, lucy, _****_Jamesie-cass, _****_Shiefa Li_****_, Llewella et harmonie17, Wendy Malfoy, _****_virg05, _****_6eireann_****_, Emma & Danaé, _****_Lady Lyanna, _****_marion-moune, _****_Zabou, _****_beru ou bloub et _****_popov_**

_**Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour répondre et puis je me suis dit que vous préféreriez tous avoir la suite le plus vite possible ! Vraiment un grand merci à tout le monde car au début je ne pensais pas qu'elle vous plairez autant, je l'ai, de plus, écrit sur un coup de tête donc voilà… Et j'espère que les lecteurs pas très fan du couple Ron/Hermione continueront de lire… Bisous à tous !**_

**Liza.**


	3. Celle qui devait écouter

_**Je sais, je sais, encore beaucoup de retard, mais qu'est ce que vous voulez, on ne se refait pas ! Surtout pas à mon âge, bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**_

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3 :

« - Au fait, je devrais te tuer pour ça, tu sais ? » Me dit-il en prenant un visage sérieux.

Je sais que c'est vrai, moi-même, j'aurais sûrement réagit pareil à sa place. Répondant à la lueur d'amusement dans son regard, je lui fait un sourire, et voyant le couloir sombre, je prend une dernière inspiration et me dirige vers la sortie.

Arrivé dans le couloir, je suis surpris par l'arrivée d'une silhouette féminine devant moi, la panique s'insinue en moi et je pousse un infime soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il ne s'agit que de Ginny. Elle s'avance vers moi et arrivée à ma hauteur, elle dépose calmement ce qu'elle tient dans les mains et que j'identifie rapidement comme diverses potions de soins.

Pendant un moment je regrette finalement de ne pas être tombé sur Hermione, la voyant déposer tout son attirail parterre, je pense tout de suite que c'est pour me frapper, je connais assez bien ma petite sœur pour savoir qu'elle en est largement capable, surtout après ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre sur moi et sur sa meilleure amie.

_Au moins elle a pensée a prendre des lotions de soins, ça ira plus vite !_

Le mince soulagement que m'apporte cette constatation s'évapore très vite lorsque je me dis que si justement elle a pensé à ce détail c'est qu'elle compte vraiment m'en mettre une bonne et croyez moi le large répertoire de Ginny en matière de sortilège ferait pâlir d'envie n'importe qui, Harry comme Hermione en passant par tous les Serdaigles de Poudlard et pas mal de professeurs.

Elle s'approche de moi à pas feutrés, elle est très proche, je croise son regard lourd de reproche, ces petits yeux bleus rieurs se sont transformés en accusateurs.

_Oh par la barbe de merlin, que va-t-elle me faire ! Me dis je complètement envahi par la panique._

Au moment ou je m'apprête à recevoir le coup de grâce, je la voit me sourire…_tendrement ? Nah, là je rêve… _Elle me sert dans ses bras_. Si ! Si !…_

Stupéfait je ne réagis pas tout de suite, puis automatiquement je déploie mes bras pour serrer ma petite sœur contre moi, en reposant mon visage délicatement sur le haut de sa tête rousse. Au bout d'un court instant de communion fraternelle, elle se détache de moi et me sourit.

« - Je t'aime » Me dit-elle

Puis elle reprend ses affaires et s'appète à repartir. _Mais alors elles sont pour qui ses potions ?_

Je secoue vivement la tête en repensant à la déclaration qu'elle vient de me faire et à la réflexion stupide que je viens de me faire mentalement, pensant que l'adéquation entre les deux n'est pas ce qu'on pourrais qualifié de « propice », je me tourne vers elle avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

« - Merci » Lui dis-je comprenant finalement qu'elle venait de m'accorder sa bénédiction et son soutien par ce simple mot.

Elle hoche de la tête, toujours souriante.

« - De rien » Me répond t-elle.

Je lui sourit, figé.

« - Aller, file ! Je crois que tu es attendu. »

Je me raidi à cette simple phrase, pendant un moment j'avais complètement oublié ce pour quoi j'étais dans ce couloir. J'hoche de la tête et elle disparaît à nouveau.

Je regarde la fin du couloir, la panique s'infiltre en moi et je me sens complètement paralysé à la simple pensée d'avoir cette conversation que je redoute depuis une semaine avec elle, depuis le léger incident…Puis je revoie ma sœur, Harry, leur soutien qu'ils viennent tous les deux de m'accorder et à elle…

Son visage se superpose immédiatement dans ma tête, et tout à coup, sans que je puisse me l'expliquer, je sens un frisson me parcourir dans tout le corps me redonnant courage. J'en profite pour reprendre ma route avant qu'il ne se fasse la malle ailleurs et je me précipite vers sa chambre, lorsque j'y arrive, sans réfléchir davantage je frappe trois coups.

_Trois coups, trois mots… Je – suis – enceinte…C'est fou comme vous pouvez tout ramener à une chose lorsqu'elle vous obsède…_

Pas de réponse, je recommence, toujours rien… Je décide enfin à coller mon oreille pour être sûr qu'aucun son ne trahisse sa présence avant de repartir.

J'entends quelque chose comme des sanglots étouffés, mon cœur se brise et comme si j'avais perdu tout contrôle, je donne un coup d'épaule dans la porte qui craque sous mon poids. L'avantage de grandir dans une maison avec autant de frères et une petite sœur qui passe son temps à verrouiller les portes, c'est que l'on sait comment les ouvrir.

J'atterrie un peu rapidement dans la chambre et malgré moi, je heurte le sol, aux pieds d'Hermione, je lève les yeux vers elle et je constate qu'ils sont bien trop rouges et gonflés à mon goût. Elle me regarde d'un air tout d'abord stupéfait qui se change vite en un regard honteux.

« - Hermione… »

« - Ron… »

On a prononcé ça en même temps et je souris, en la regardant si vulnérable, fragile et belle malgré son état, je suis sûre d'une chose, je ne sais pas encore si je suis amoureux d'elle mais je sais que jamais je ne l'aurais laissé tomber, non jamais…

« - Je peux parler en premier, si tu le veux bien ? »

Elle me regarde, puis dans un soupir consent à me laisser lui parler, ce dont je suis reconnaissant, les choses doivent se passer ainsi, j'en suis sûr maintenant, mais comment le lui dire ? Je suis si maladroit qu'elle pourrait comprendre tout à fait l'opposé de ce que je veux lui dire… Dans un soupir, je me dit qu'après tout elle me connaît assez pour pouvoir encore me déchiffrer dans mes mots.

« - Tout d'abord, je veux m'excuser » Lui dis-je évaluant que c'est un bon commencement, je la vois, elle essaye de protester, mais je ne la laisserais pas faire, pas avant que j'ai terminé.

« - Non ! Laisse moi finir, s'il te plaît ! »

Je prend son silence pour une affirmation, après tout « qui ne dit mot consent », _enfin je crois, moi et les proverbes…_

« - Je sais que je suis le pire des imbéciles parfois, enfin souvent en ce moment, et surtout avec toi, je ne fais jamais ce qu'il faut et j'en suis désolé… »

« - Ron, non, je… »

« - S'il te plait Hermione… » Lui dis-je en souriant.

« - Tu sais, je ne suis sûr de rien, je préfère être honnête avec toi et je pense que c'est ce que tu veux, après tout… »

Je lui jette un coup d'œil juste pour voir si pour une fois je ne me suis pas trompé, elle me regarde un peu étonnée et hoche de la tête. Je souris à nouveau, tout va bien pour l'instant, je crois…

« - Voilà, je ne suis pas sûr de mes sentiments pour toi, c'est vrai, je sais juste que tu es plus que ma meilleure amie, plus que ce que tu peux représenter pour Harry, ça, ça ne fait aucun doute, mais est ce que je t'aime ? Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'affreuse impression que ma nullité innée m'ai fait brûler quelques étapes avec toi, et je le déplore, vraiment… »

Je vois Hermione baisser la tête, un peu rouge et honteuse, et je sais que j'ai encore fait une gaffe.

« - Hermione, non ! Je ne dis pas que je « regrette » ce qu'il s'est passé, c'était merveilleux, seulement c'était peut-être, ou plutôt sûrement, prématuré, comme passer à l'étape 2 avant de passer l'étape 1, tu vois ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête, et visage de Hermione redevenu rose, _ouf_…

« - Ce qui m'amène à ce bébé, tout comme je te le disais auparavant, on a brûlé des étapes tous les deux, mais comme je l'ai également fait remarqué, c'était merveilleux, et cet enfant ne peux faire exception à la règle… »

_Et voilà c'était dit ! Plus possible de faire marche arrière mon vieux ! T'es foutu ! Alors si c'est ça, autant continuer…_

« - Et si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais qu'on se donne du temps pour recommencer tous les deux à la case départ, celle que nous n'avons jamais franchis ensemble, arrivant directement à « ils eurent beaucoup d'enfants », tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Hermione me regarde longuement et éclate de rire à ma dernière remarque.

« - Ron, tu es sans aucun soute quelqu'un de très surprenant, vraiment… »

_Ah oui ? Je m'attendais à toute sorte d'adjectifs mais pas celui là… Enfin, tant pis…_ Je hausse des épaules et en regardant vers le sol je remarque qu'il est plus proche que d'habitude, ce qui m'amène à une seconde constatation, c'est que je viens de faire la déclaration la plus importante de ma vie jusqu'à maintenant, et que je viens de la faire allongé sur le sol !

Rouge de honte, je me lève à la vitesse de la lumière, raide comme un piquet. Hermione se lève à son tour en me regardant, les larmes aux yeux.

« - Oh non, Je t'en prie Hermione, ne pleure pas, je ne le supporte pas » Lui dis-je le cœur brisé.

Elle sèche ses larmes du coin de la manche, mais à chaque fois ses yeux se remplisse à nouveau.

« - Je suis désolée Ron, je n'y peux rien »

« - Je te jure que si j'ai dit quelque chose de nul, je le retire tout de suite et tu as le droit de me frapper ! »

Elle me regarde, de ses yeux chocolats absolument magnifiques et finalement elle me sourit, ce qui me rassure un peu.

« - Tu as été parfait Ron, sincère et adulte, c'est absolument surprenant ! »

_Encore ce mot ? Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire à la fin, je suis si chiant que ça d'habitude ?_ Mais avant que je ne puisse faire cette remarque à voix haute, je la sens pleurer contre moi à nouveau. Automatiquement je passe mes bras autour d'elle et je la serre contre mon torse. Elle a pleurée un long moment avant de se calmer.

« - Je suis d'accord Ron, si tu l'es toi aussi, alors donne moi une réponse sincère, tu crois que tu veux vraiment cette enfant ? »

_Bonne question, touché…coulé…Hermione attrape le vif d'or !_

Je soupire, il faut vraiment que je sois sincère, honnête et tout ? Un simple regard dans sa direction et je sais qu'à partir de maintenant je ne pourrais plus jamais lui mentir. Je soupire…

« - Ecoute Hermione, dire que cet enfant était dans mes plans pour l'année serait stupide et déplacé, je ne pense pas être un bon père, ni même savoir comment assumer ce rôle… »

Hermione baisse la tête d'un air coupable.

« - Mais… »

Elle relève la tête et je lui sourit.

« - Mais si je ne peux pas le faire avec toi, je ne pourrais jamais. Je pense que je veux vivre ça avec toi, Hermione, parce que jamais aucune autre fille n'a été plus importante que toi dans ma vie »

_Immersion totale ! Je suis vraiment foutu là ? Putain mais ça venait d'où cette phrase ?_

« - Alors c'est décidé, Ron, nous aurons cet enfant, moi aussi je le veux. Elle hésita un moment, puis plongea son regard plein de promesses dans le mien. Parce que c'est toi… »

Mon cœur fit un drôle de bon et je ne su comment réagir, elle se blottie à nouveau contre moi et machinalement mes bras se resserrèrent me laissant dans mes réflexions. Quelque temps plus tard elle se détacha en reniflant.

« - Qui aurait pu dire que ça nous arriveraient à tous les deux, un bébé… »

« - Mmh… »

« - Une fille ou un garçon ? »

« - Pardon ? »

« Tu préfère une fille ou un garçon, Ron ? » Me demande t-elle.

« - Oh… »

_C'est vrai, quelle question ! Un bébé ok, mais de là à dire si je préfère un garçon ou une fille, je m'en fous complètement à vrai dire, cependant, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense que cette réponse ne plairait pas du tout à la future mère._

Je fais mine de réfléchir, la réponse me parais évidente, je préfère avoir un garçon, je ne comprend même pas Hermione, alors en avoir deux pour le prix d'une, non merci !

« - Un garçon ! » Répondis-je fier de ma trouvaille.

« - Ah bon ? »

_Oh là, là ! Est-ce que c'est une lueur de déception que je viens d'apercevoir, oh non c'est bien ça, je suis foutu !_

« - Mais une fille c'est bien aussi… » Assurais-je rapidement.

Je soupire de soulagement en remerciant Merlin de l'inspiration du moment, lorsque je vois Hermione qui sourit à nouveau. _Bien joué, mon pote ! Je sais, je sais…._

« - Pourquoi plutôt un garçon ? »

_Oh non pitié…. Cette fille va finir par avoir ma peau c'est sûr !_

« - Les filles sont décidément trop compliquées pour moi ! »

_Alerte rouge, merde ! Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?_ Je tourne un regarde craintif vers Hermione, elle a un regard vraiment bizarre, elle devient toute rouge ! _Pff, putain je suis mort avant même d'être_ _devenu père !_ Puis soudain je l'entend éclater de rire.

« - Vraiment Ron… »

« - Bah quoi ? »

« - Rien, rien… »

_Comment ça rien ? Elle se fout de moi maintenant ! C'est le comble j'en ai eu assez pour aujourd'hui ! Je rends mon tablier !_

« - Merci Ron, merci d'être là et d'avoir était honnête sur tes sentiments, c'est très important pour moi, je suis désolé que mon seul geste inconsidéré nous aient mis tous les deux dans ce problème, mais tu as raison autant voir le bon coté des choses, en tout cas merci à nouveau »

_Qu'est ce qu'elle veut dire par « seul geste inconsidéré », faire l'amour avec moi ne lui avait pas plu ? Elle ne voulait pas ? J'ai encore tout compris de travers ou quoi ?_

Elle me serra à nouveau dans ses bras et prends la direction du couloir, avant de sortir elle me contemple à nouveau, moqueuse.

« - Oh et Ron ? »

Je me retourne d'un air interrogateur.

« - Avoir un bébé était un geste inconsidéré, pas le reste ! » Elle me fit un clin d'œil et disparaît pendant qu'un large sourire s'installe sur mon visage, _elle avait voulue faire l'amour avec moi autant que moi !_

Cette constatation me ramène à mon deuxième problème, est ce que j'aime Hermione ? La scène d'il y a quelques secondes ne laisse pas de place au doute…

C'est là que je su que je l'avais toujours aimé d'une façon très spéciale, même si jusqu'à il y avait quelques jours je pensais encore qu'il s'agissait que d'amitié. Cependant je continue de penser qu'il va nous falloir du temps, mais avait que ce bébé ne naisse, j'étais persuadé que Hermione Granger ne porterait plus ce nom, mais le mien, et pour toute la vie, ça je peux vous l'assurer !

* * *

_**Merci à tous les reviewers ! Je suis tellement contente que cette fic vous plaise autant ! De plus comme s'était mon premier Ron/Hermione j'étais un peu septique mais bon tout se passe bien dans le meilleur des mondes ! lol ! Un peu de Voltaire, juste pour se détendre…**_

**Frudule** : bon ben finalement, la voilà ta discussion entre Ron et Hermione, et oui, on est toujours les derniers à se rendre compte des choses mais que veux tu ainsi va l'amour ! Bisous ! Et pas de panique, chez moi les hommes sont courageux et responsables pas des petits cons qui se cassent en courant devant un problème, même si Ron est un peu long à la détente, il est à Gryffondor quand même !

**shetane** : Contente que ça te plaise, moi non plus je ne suis pas une réelle fan du couple mais bon, je les aiment bien quand même, je les trouvent assez touchants dans les livres et dans les fics que je lis donc je me suis décidé ! Et ne t'inquiète pas Harry et ginny est sans aucun doute mon couple favoris et je ne compte pas les relégués au second plan, pas question ! Donc ils auront largement leur place dans ma fic ! Aller tu me connais depuis le temps que tu me lis, toujours du Harry/Ginny à gogo ! lol ! Bisous !

**loufette** : Et bien je vois que tu fais parti de la large majorité qui étaient impatiente d'assister la conversation entre nos deux futurs parents ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai fait ce chapitre alors que normalement je l'avait prévu différemment à la base, mais ne faut-il pas rester toujours à l'écoute de ses lecteurs ? Si, en tout cas moi je le crois !

**Angelina johnson4** : Ravie de te revoir parmi mes reviewers ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! C'est un peu différent de ce que j'écris d'habitude mais la maternité est une chose qui m'obsède en ce moment alors… lol, bisous !

**Selphie451** : Salut ! C'est sûr que ça pourrait se compliquer sauf si nos protagonistes trouvent les solutions adéquates qui sait….

**Zabou**: Que de compliments ! Je vais devenir toute rouge si ça continue, lol ! Non sans rire, je suis d'accord avec toi, m'étonnerais que Ginny soit contre quoique…J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu, bisous !

**Allima**: C'est sûr il est vraiment long à la détente, mais est ce qu'un jour il aura une longueur d'avance sur les autres ? M'étonnerais, aller c'est ce qui fait son charme après tout ! Bisous

**Llewella et harmonie17 **: On ne peut rien te cacher pas vrai ? Et bien je te répondrais, tu verras bien ! lol ! Contente que tu aimes.

**Les maraudeuses** : T'inquiète je la harcèle tous les jours pour qu'elle écrive la suite, et je crois que c'est en bonne voie, et oui j'ai lu ce le début du future chapitre, je sais je suis une veinarde ! T'inquiète pas non plus pour mes fics, je les continue c'est juste que j'écris au fur et à mesure du temps que je dispose et de l'inspiration qui me vient, aujourd'hui c'était pour celle là ! Mais en tout cas merci à ma plus fidèle lectrice ! Bisous !

**Emma & Danaé** : « la capacité émotionnel d'une cuillère à café, non? » J'étais morte de rire en lisant ta review et en tombant sur le chapitre extrait du tome 5 que j'avais complètement oublié ! C'est bien vrai en tout cas mais dans ce chapitre il a l'air de faire des efforts ne l'accablons pas, le pauvre ! lol ! Bisous !

**beru ou bloub** : Oui, je sais tu as raison, mea culpa, je maîtrise parfois très mal la langue française, je me soigne tu sais, mais bon c'est la rechute à chaque fois, i-r-r-é-c-u-p-é-r-a-b-l-e ! lol !

**rupertforever** : La suite ? Et bien c'est pour aujourd'hui, lol ! Contente que tu aimes, en espérant que ce chapitre t'ai plu, bisous !

Merci aux autres reviewers, je les adores profondément, surtout les plus fidèle (marion-moune, cc johnson, Ptite fleur la fee, Wendy Malfoy, virg05) et aux petits nouveaux que je n'oublie pas ! (diabolikvampyr, babar, Anacofleb, Sandra77)

_**Bisous à tous et à la prochaine, n'oubliez pas vos commentaires qui me sont si chers! A +  
**_


	4. Celle qui portait la vie

_**Bon et bien voilà la suite, comme promis ! Bonne lecture !**_

**Chapitre 4 : Celle qui portait la vie**

Je viens de quitter Ron, il a été parfait et tout simplement surprenant, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il soit bien optimiste sur notre avenir…

_Je m'explique_

_Je m'appelle Hermione, Hermione Granger. Je suis une sorcière, j'ai 17 ans, j'entre en dernière année à Poudlard, et fait le plus important : j'attends un enfant…Et le père est le garçon le plus imprévisible que je connaisse, Ronald Weasley, mon ami d'enfance…_

_Où est ce que je m'étais trompée ? Que pouvais-je réserver de bien à cet enfant ? Comment lui expliquer qu'il est le fruit de l'inconscience de ses parents ? Qu'il doit compter sur des parents comme nous pour l'élever ? On est que des adolescents après tout, à peine à l'aube de notre vie d'adulte…_

_Je soupire, j'ai envie d'avoir cet enfant, je l'aime déjà et je suis sûr que Ron aussi l'aimera dès qu'il le verra, mais comment être sûre que je fais le bon choix ? Nous ne sommes même pas ensemble Ron et moi…_

J'entre dans la chambre de Ginny, des photos de poudlard sont accrochées un peu partout sur les murs… je n'ai même pas une maison à offrir à cet enfant, je n'ai pas fini mes études et je n'ai pas de travail, ni moi, ni Ron…

Je sens les larmes arriver, je m'assois sur le lit, la tête dans les mains.

« - Oh non, ne me dis pas qu'il a été si odieux ? » Intervint une voix que je reconnu tout de suite.

Je me tourne vers mon meilleur ami qui vient d'apparaître sur le seuil de la porte.

« - Non, Harry. Il a été très bien compte tenu des circonstances… » Lui répondis-je en souriant.

Il s'approche de moi et prend place à mes cotés, mettant un bras sur mes épaules.

« - Alors pourquoi pleures-tu Hermione ? »

« - Je…je pensais que…je n'avais pas de quoi élever cet enfant, Harry. Je n'ai pas encore de diplôme, ni de fortune personnelle, ni rien en faite… » Lui confiais-je sentant que les larmes coulaient abondamment sur mon visage.

« - Je n'ai rien de bien à offrir à mon enfant… »

La main de Harry se serra sur la mienne.

« - Tu rigoles n'est-ce pas, Mione ? »

Il détourne le regard, et parcoure les photos de Poudlard sur les murs, puis il revint vers moi en souriant.

« - Toi et Ron serez un cadeau bien suffisant pour cet enfant, peu lui importera la richesse ou même votre réussite puisqu'il vous aura vous ! Tu vas offrir à ton enfant le principal, Hermione : une famille ! Laisse les autres s'occuper des choses matérielles et occupe toi plutôt de lui construire un foyer… Un père et une mère ! »

Je le regarde, je sais que Harry dis ça parce qu'il n'a jamais connu ses parents, peut-être a-t-il raison, peut-être que mon enfant me pardonnera mon insouciance…

« - Mais Harry, Ron et moi, on est pas vraiment… »

« - Ensemble ? » M'aide t-il pendant que j'acquiesce.

Il a un sourire mystérieux.

« - C'est couru d'avance Hermione… »

_Je ne comprends pas, qu'est ce qui est couru d'avance ?_

« - Comment ça ? »

« - Toi et Ron… Depuis que je vous connais j'attends ce moment, tu sais. Lui, si susceptible et toi si à cheval sur tes principes… Vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre depuis le début, et si moi je l'ai vu, vous aussi vous, vous en rendrez compte… »

_Je réfléchis, je ne sais pas, nous verrons bien..._

« - Peut-être… Mais pour l'instant je veux m'occuper de cet enfant corps et âme » En disant cela, mes mains se posent automatiquement sur mon ventre encore plat où commence à peine à y naître la vie.

« - Hermione, tu accepterais de venir vivre à Square Grimmaud ? »

_Je le regarde stupéfaite, je savais qu'il en avait hérité mais cette idée ne m'était jamais venue à l'esprit, cette maison tombait en ruine, je ne sais pas si c'était vraiment le bon endroit pour y élever un enfant…_

« - Je… je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Harry… »

« - Je sais qu'il faut faire des travaux mais, on pourrait tous s'y mettre, non ? Toi, Ron, Ginny et moi et on pourrait demander un coup de main aux autres de temps en temps, je pense qu'on peut réussir à en tirer quelque chose ! J'en suis persuadé ! » Affirma t-il.

_Il avait été si catégorique, que je me prends à y croire également, pourquoi pas ? C'est assez grand, chacun aurait sa chambre et l'enfant aussi…Vivre avec Harry et Ron ? Pourquoi pas…_

_Je regarde Harry qui me supplie du regard d'accepter, je le trouve vraiment attendrissant quand il fait ça, Ginny a raison, comment lui résister…_

« - Oh et puis d'accord ! Je veux bien tenter l'expérience, merci beaucoup Harry ! »

Je me jette sur lui pour le prendre dans mes bras et lui déposer un gros baiser sur la joue. Il devient tout rouge et je ris.

« - Hum…de rien, à quoi serve les amis, sinon ? »

Je lui souris, Harry fera un merveilleux père plus tard, j'en suis persuadé, en attendant il se contentera d'être le parrain de mon enfant, je n'en ai pas encore parlé à Ron mais je suis sûr qu'il sera d'accord.

« - Harry ? Tu voudrais être le parrain de mon enfant ? »

Je n'ai jamais vu Harry avec une expression si heureuse sur le visage.

« - Oh ! Bien sûr Mione ! »

Je suis contente qu'il soit heureux et j'envie finalement mon enfant, si Harry était un aussi bon parrain qu'il est en étant mon ami, ce petit bout de chou aurait de la chance !

Soudain Harry me prend dans ses bras pour me faire voler dans les airs et je ne peux que rire aux éclats, il me rejoins et comme deux gamins nous virevoltons dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que je remarque Ginny sur le pas de la porte nous regardants comme si nous avions perdus la tête.

« - Ginny ! Je vais être parrain ! » Lui crie Harry en se jetant sur elle pour la faire danser comme il vient de le faire avec moi.

Je pouffe de rire en voyant la tête surprise de Ginny, tentant comme elle peut de suivre Harry dans ses pas, pour finir par s'accrocher à lui pour ne pas tomber. Puis Ron arrive également et Harry se jette à son tour sur lui.

Là s'en est trop j'éclate de rire, et Ginny finit par me rejoindre.

« - Tu as perdu la tête mon vieux ! » Lui dit Ron en s'écartant de ses bras pour le regarder avec des yeux ronds.

Harry sourit.

« - Tu vas être père, Ron ! »

Ron le regarde de plus en plus inquiet.

« - Oui, je suis au courant »

« - Et moi, je serais parrain ! »

_Ron se tourne vers moi en m'interrogeant du regard. J'espère que je ne l'ai pas vexé, mais après tout j'ai quand même le droit de choisir qui sera le parrain de notre enfant, non ? Ron me sourit finalement et hoche de la tête._

« - OK, mais arrête de te comporter comme un dément, je ne veux pas que mon fils ou ma fille croit qu'il est tombé dans une maison de dingue ! »

Tout le monde éclate de rire.

« - En parlant de maison, Hermione ? »

Harry se tourne vers moi, m'intimant de continuer.

« - Ron, Harry m'a proposer d'habiter à Square Grimmaud… »

Le père de mon enfant me regarde bizarrement.

« - Tu sais, nous n'avons pas réellement de maison pour lui, et on s'est dit que se serait une bonne idée, si nous faisons des travaux, on pourrait peut-être… »

« - C'est d'accord, Mione, moi aussi je viendrais » Me coupe t-il.

Je sens qu'un sentiment de pur bonheur s'insinue en moi, peut-être que tout ne s'annonçait pas si mal finalement…

« - Moi aussi, je veux vous aider ! » Intervint Ginny

« - Non, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu emménage avec nous » Lui dit Ron.

« - Ah oui et pourquoi ça ? » Demande t-elle en colère.

« - Parce que maman va déjà me tuer, alors un meurtre dans la famille c'est déjà suffisant ! Et puis je ne voudrais pas que Harry en profite pour te draguer sous mon toit ! »

Les deux protagonistes rougissent des pieds à la tête, Harry baisse la tête embarrassé et Ginny parait se préparer à ce jeter sur son frère pour l'égorger, mais Ron explose de rire.

« - C'est une blague ! »

« - Très drôle, Ron, vraiment, très mature… » Lui réponds Ginny en grimaçant.

Ron sourit à sa sœur.

« - Non, c'est que je ne voudrais pas que mon bébé perde sa marraine, si jeune… »

Ginny, les yeux rond tente d'assimiler l'information, lorsque un immense sourire apparaît sur son visage elle se jette sur son frère de bonheur comme Harry venait de le faire quelques instant auparavant avec moi.

_Je souris, c'est un excellent choix, et bien, nous l'avions notre famille, Ron et moi en parents, notre enfant et Harry et Ginny pour nous aider à l'élever…__Voilà comment en une journée, mon plus grand malheur m'a apporté le plus grand bonheur de ma vie…_

* * *

_**Et voilà ! Je ne sais pas encore si ce chapitre est le dernier, donc une question s'impose, voulez vous voir la suite, ou bien cela vous suffit-il ? A vous de choisir ! Biz !**_

_**Liza.**_


	5. Celle qui allait être grandmère

**_Note d'auteur_ : _Voilà, j'ai fini par trancher entre toutes vos propositions, j'ai finalement décidé d'arrêter là « trois petits mots » mais la suite arrivera bientôt (j'ai déjà le titre !), et je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de terminer par cette discussion que tout le monde attendait avec impatience !_**

**_J'espère que « Cette année là, au 12 square Grimaud » vous plaira autant que sa maman ! Bisous !_**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**Prologue : Celle qui allait être grand-mère**

Je m'avance dans la cuisine si chaleureuse du terrier, le bruit de la vaisselle qui se lave d'elle-même résonne dans mes oreilles, ainsi que celui des aiguilles qui tricotent sûrement à l'avance les traditionnels pulls de Noël, et j'aperçois enfin la personne que je cherche.

« - Madame Weasley ? »

La femme rousse se retourne et me fixe de ce regard bienveillant que j'aime tant, et tout à coup j'ai tellement peur qu'elle ne me regarde plus jamais de cette façon, qu'elle soit si déçue qu'elle ne daigne plus faire ne serait ce qu'attention à moi.

Je suis venue vers elle, seule, malgré les protestations de Ron, lui faire cette terrible confidence et je sens déjà que mes jambes ont du mal à me porter correctement.

« - Oui ma chérie ? Il y a un problème ? »

Je la regarde et je me demande bien comment je vais pouvoir lui annoncer qu'elle va être grand-mère plus tôt que prévu…

« - Hum, madame Weasley, j'aurais aimé vous parler… »

La sorcière lève un sourcil et une lueur d'inquiétude brille dans son regard. Aurais t-elle déjà deviné ? Non, impossible…

« - Et bien, je t'écoute Hermione »

En disant cela, elle tire une chaise et s'assoit, attendant. Je fais de même, prenant la chaise à coté d'elle. Elle me fixe et tout d'un coup je me sens gêné par son regard, je ne sais plus par où commençait…

« - De quoi s'agit-il ? Tu vas bien Hermione, tu es toute pâle ? »

Bien sûr que je suis pâle, je ne sais même pas si je sais encore respirer tellement la boule que j'ai dans l'estomac me pèse…

« - Ce que j'ai à dire n'est pas facile, madame Weasley… Et c'est de femme à femme que je viens vous parler…»

Elle hoche de la tête, compréhensive, mais je doute que se soit l'expression qu'elle gardera dans quelques minutes.

« - Je suis enceinte… »

Son expression ne change pas, elle se contente de me regarder comme quelques instants plus tôt, comme si je n'avais encore rien dit, puis elle remarque mon regard insistant, et le reste fait le travail, l'information fait son chemin et les sourcils froncés, elle met sa tête dans ses mains.

« - Oh mon Dieu Hermione… tu…tu es si… »

« - Idiote ? Imbécile ? Inconsciente ? »

« - _Jeune_… »

Je baisse la tête, je m'étais attendu à tout sauf à cette simple constatation.

« - Que compte tu faire ? »

Je souris.

« - Le garder… »

Elle me regarde.

« - Je vais emménager à Square Grimmaud… »

Se yeux s'arrondissent, une lueur de compréhension…

« - Oh par Merlin ! Tu veux dire que Harry et toi…vous…enfin c'est…lui…le père ? »

Je rougis, c'était vraiment très embarrassant.

« - Non » Dis-je tout simplement.

Le soulagement de la sorcière est visible.

« - Harry m'a juste proposer de vivre avec lui pour avoir une maison à moi et aussi pour le bébé… »

La tristesse est maintenant le sentiment dominant du visage de madame Weasley.

« - Mais tu es si jeune Hermione… »

Je souris

« - Oui, vous l'avez déjà mentionné, je crois… »

« - Mais que vont dire tes parents ? »

Je hausse les épaules, je ne pense pas que se soit le véritable problème, j'était sûr que mes parents ne réagirait pas forcément bien, mais depuis que j'étais une sorcière ils m'avaient laissé gérer ma vie comme je l'entendais, et la distance entre nous grandissait de jour en jour…

« - Et Poudlard ? »

« - Il faudra bien que je fasse sans, je passerai mes examens par correspondance, ce n'est pas un problème majeur, je me suis renseignée »

Molly Weasley paraît à court de mot.

« - Bien, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire de plus, j'ai l'impression que tu as déjà tout prévu… »

Elle se lève et je crains de voir cette lueur de déception qui me hante depuis que j'ai pris la décision de venir lui parler.

« - Tu es une fille intelligente Hermione, je pense que tu sauras faire face, tu es jeune mais être mère c'est surtout une question de pratique et non d'âge, même s'il vaut mieux attendre parfois… » Elle hausse les épaules.

Elle me fait ce sourire que j'aime tant et je sens mon cœur se gonfler d'affection. Elle soupire.

« - Pauvre Ron… »

Un courant électrique me foudroie tout à coup. Je lève les yeux et je vois que Molly à une petite lueur de déception dans le regard.

« - Il a toujours eut un faible pour toit tu sais, j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop malheureux en entendant la nouvelle… »

Je comprend, mais comment lui dire que Ron est précisément le père de mon enfant ?

« - Je suis déjà au courant maman… »

La voix de Ron résonne dans la pièce, il me regarde en souriant tendrement, puis il lève les yeux courageusement vers sa mère.

« - Heureusement d'ailleurs, car je suis quand même le premier concerné »

J'ai l'impression qu'elle va s'évanouir, son regard va de Ron à moi, comme l'avait fait Harry avant elle.

« - Par tous les mages noirs ! Ronald ! »

Nous baissons la tête tous les deux, prêts à en prendre autant que nous le méritons et tant que cela sera nécessaire à Madame Weasley.

_On lui doit au moins ça…_

* * *

_Tout avait commencé par trois petits mots… Tomber enceinte après ma première nuit d'amour partagée avec mon meilleur ami, fut la chose qui déclencha tout ce qui arriva ensuite. Je veux dire par là, que l'apprendre, l'avouer et prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient furent les moments les plus difficiles de ma vie…_

_Lorsque Ron fut au courant de sa future paternité, il eut une réaction des plus inattendu, son sens des responsabilités était né en même temps que sa nouvelle fonction à venir, mais jamais je n'aurais cru que de cette nuit d'ivresse et d'amour, en découlerait tout ça._

_Vous voulez savoir quelles sont toutes ces choses auxquelles je fais référence ? Et bien laissez moi vous faire découvrir ce que fut ma vie lors de cette année là, la même année où j'emménageai au 12 square Grimmaud et où je vécut les instants les plus embarrassants mais aussi les plus mémorables de toute ma vie..._

* * *

Voilà suite et fin, à bientôt !

Liza.


End file.
